


Why Do We Scream At Each Other?

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Fight, Star Wars - Freeform, finnreyfridays, the fluff is strong on my blog, they make up so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Once Finn and Rey decide that they want to be together, the inevitable happens, and they have their first 'disagreement' which leads to an argument, which leads to a fight





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about writing this all day at work, but one thing led to another after I got off. But I still wanted to write something for Finnrey Friday!! Hopefully it's not too bad, but I know it won't be my best since it's 11:08 pm and I'm quite literally throwing this together. Well, I still hope y'all like it :))) enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER! IDOA (I don't own anything)

I don't even remember what we were fighting about. I had lost my entire train of thought after I heard her say what she said to me. 

"I hate you!" then she reached for the door to my quarters, opened it, and then slammed it behind her, pretty hard I might add. If no one heard us arguing between the walls, I'm sure we had their attention now. 

I couldn't believe it. Those three tiny, little, insignificant words were being dowsed in gasoline and set on fire inside my chest. They kept buzzing and spinning around in my head just repeating themselves. Each echo louder than the last. I couldn't feel my legs after what felt like an enternity pass, but was probably only a few seconds. I backed up until the back of my legs hit the mattress frame, forcing me into a seated position upon the mattress. 

Every time I took a breath, it burned like nothing I had ever felt before. Even the burning slice Kylo Ren had taken out of my back with his lightsaber was nothing compared to the agony I was feeling at this moment. 

Rey was gone. She was mad. Even worse, she was mad at me. I had caused whatever it was that she was feeling, which was nothing good, but the farthest thing from it. She said she hated me, and if she said anything after that, I didn't hear it. Even my own breathing had become inaudible after I heard her say that.

I clutched my hand over my chest, at fear that if I didn't place it over the region where my heart was it my collapse, and sieze to beat. If this is what heartbreak felt like, than I'm sure people could liken it to dying. This is probably how Leia felt once she reached out with the Force once Han had been killed. Even though it didn't happen to me, and I have no one to ask exactly what that feels like, I could definitely liken this feeling to have a lightsaber shoved through your chest and destroying everything in its path.

I took a deep breath once I realized I hadn't inhaled, or even exhaled for that matter, in quite sometime. Once I returned some oxygen back into my brain and body, the world seemed as if it had finally stopped spinning. I took a few more plentiful inhales and thought to myself, 'I have to go after her. I have to find her.' And I would. I had to find her and beg and plead and even gravel if need be. Anything, anything in the world it took to gain her forgiveness. This was Rey. I...I, love her. With all my heart, I have since the very first time I saw her. She is the first and only person I think I'll ever love like this, and because of that, I knew I had to seek her out and know for certain that she loved me too. That hopefully she didn't mean it when she said that she hated me, and that whatever I did to make her angry enough to say that to me, would never come forth out of my mouth ever, ever again.

I lunged up off of my bed and out the door. I turned to the right of the hall and ran down the long hallway. My first place to check was the Falcon. It was where Rey always went anytime something was troubling her that she couldn't talk to me about. And I was always completely fine with that. She had been living in isolation for so long, I'm sure it's hard for her to just open up sometimes. So I give her the space she needs, and hopefully she'll seek me out later when and 'if' she ready to talk to me about it.

The ramp leading into the Falcon is down, and I assume that I was right about her going into the Falcon to retreat into herself, only to discover that it's empty. I check every room, every tiny little hidden space that I can think of, and find nothing and no one. The Falcon is empty. And I know she's not trying to take the extra effort to hide from me, because none of the lights are even turned on. And Rey has got a horrible habit of not turning off the light behind herself, so for a fact, I know she isn't here.

Exiting the Falcon, I rush over to the mess hall. Since some people in the Resistance like to work the night shift, and some like to work the day shift, the mess hall is open all hours of the day and night. 

Growing anxious, hoping that she will be sitting at the table we normally sit at, sitting on one of the stools, perhaps even eating frozen yogurt or something else that will make her feel better. I remember the first time she tried it, how much her face lit up. She wasn't used to anything cold. Weather, water, and especially not food. She spooned up the biggest bite I had ever seen, but before I could stop her from eating it, she placed the spoon in her mouth. It started with her eyes, you could tell that she wasn't at all expecting it to be as cold as it was. She threw her hands over her mouth and shook her head back and forth hoping to make the stinging sensation that was probably building up in her head, would go away. But wouldn't you know, after she sat still, she took an even bigger bite in her spoon, and did the same thing.

Smiling back on that memory, I quickly became saddened again when I finally arrived to the mess hall, and found no one but a few pilots, and the cleaning staff there. 

'Where could she be?' I asked myself growing increasingly worried. I had to find her. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight unless I got to talk to her first. 

As I turned around to walk out of the mess hall, I thought to myself, 'It's not that late, maybe she went to go talk to the General?'

I quickened my pace and headed off to HQ, the General could be found there most of the time, and I was hoping that this moment was no exception. Only I was also hoping that a certain someone was there with her when I showed up. However, she wasn't. Neither Rey nor the General as a matter of fact. 

Well, maybe Rey came and talked to the General and suggested they go for a walk while Rey told her what was bothering her. Kind of similar as to what happened when I asked the General what she thought of me training underneath Luke, along side with Rey. 

"Although the galaxy is in need of Jedi, the decision rests entirely in your hands" she said to me. I had been thinking about it for a really long time, and Rey had been dropping hints here and there that she wanted me to join in and learn the ways of the Jedi with her, but I really didn't know what to do. But after I did give it some thought, I replied to the General, by saying, "I'll tell Luke tomorrow that I'd like him to be my master."

As soon as the words had left my mouth, I heard a high-pitched squeal, a muffled giggle, and face paced footsteps heading towards me. It was Rey. She lept into my arms, and threw her legs around my waiste. "Oh, Finn!" is all she said. Then peppered the side of my face with so many kisses that I lost count. I looked over Rey's shoulder at the General, who was giving me a smile, a nod, and a thumbs up.

Walking back to my quarters, all I kept thinking about was how much this was going to eat me up until the next time I saw her. And even when I did see her, who's to say that she would forgive me? If she was mad enough to say that she hated me, what's stopping her from remaining mad at me? I'd hate for that to happen. I would hate to see our relationship with one another destroyed after we both had been without love and human contact for so long. But most of all, I'd hate it for her. For making her feel the tiniest fraction of anger or sadness if even for only a moment. 

I pushed the button on the wall to open my door with my head hung low. Wondering what I was even doing here, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep. It wasn't until after the door closed that I heard a soft noise coming from the other side of the room. At first, it just sounded like someone breathing. But as I got closer, undoubtably, it was someone crying. 

I flipped the light switch on, gaining her attention. Her head was burried in her knees which were pulled into her chest. She quickly lifted her head and locked eyes with me. I could no longer tell that her big beautiful eyes were green because of how red and swollen they were. As were her nose and cheeks, which had tears streaming down both sides. I would've without hesitation let Kylo Ren slice up the other side of my back if I didn't have to see the look on her face. It was like taking a blaster shot straight to the soul, even deeper than that if it's possible. The face she was wearing didn't belong to her. This was not the Rey I knew, this girl infront of me looked, small and fragile and broken, and if I didn't know any better...did it look like she was afraid? Then this definitely wasn't Rey. The Rey I knew wasn't scared of anything.

"Finn" she whispered so low I almost didn't hear her. I was about to open my mouth, and let the waterfall of apologies begin, but before I could even put words together, she was up off of the floor, and hand her arms around my neck, clinging to me as if her life depended on it. 

I drew my arms around her just as quickly, and just as tightly. We stood like that for a while, neither of us moving. Just holding on to one another, and breathing. Up until I heard her remove her face from the crook of my neck. She slowly brought her lips to my ear and whispered, "Finn..." then she stopped and I felt her body give off a small shake like she might start crying again. So I held onto her tighter to reassure her that whatever she had to say, I was listening.

"Finn..." she began again. "Finn, I don't hate you."

I smiled the second that I heard that. As long as she didn't hate me, I could work with that. She could be make at me, or upset with me all she wanted, but I'm just glad that she didn't hate me.

"I don't know why I said that Finn. I...I..." she started up again.

"Shhh..." I said rubbing her back. "It's okay."

"No" she said, begining to break down again. "No it's not okay. I love you Finn, and should have never said that to you, no matter how angry I was." She released me after she said that. She had started to cry again, and I didn't want to see that. I couldn't handle seeing her upset about anything, it killed me inside. 

I removed my hand from around her waste and gently placed my thumb on her cheek to wipe away her tears. I then leaned forward, and kissed each of her eyelids, then her forhead. I rested my chin on the top of her head, as I felt her come closer to me. "I love you too Rey" I said back to her. "And I want you to know that every second of every day. If we get mad at each other, and say things that we don't mean later on, I want you to remember that I love you, because I do. And I always will."

Rey continued to shake, but released me and looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. The redness was starting to fade away, and the green was begining to come back to life.

"You promise?" she asked in a quite shaky voice.

I smiled at her, placing my palm on the side of her face before kissing her lips. 

"I promise" I whisper quitely back to her.


End file.
